The Changing
by WolfLioness
Summary: a group of normal girls have a friends who brothers are grimm's. But things began to change for her and her friends. Black Claw is coming and they want to grow an army and destroy them. Now they have to assemble together to protect their home from Black Claw.
1. Chapter 1

**I was walking down the street with my friends. The thing is were very different than regular teens. Our fathers are crime boss. Also we are next in line to take the crown. Still I'm getting ahead of myself. Who am I? My name is Wayna smith and today is the day, that my best friend and his twin little brothers become a Grimm.**

 **I was a brown milk chocolate skin girl with long dread locks. I had on a fedora black hat on with a black turtle neck and blue jeans on. As I past people I perform lifts on business men and stole there ID's . I have been watching for weeks ahead of time. I had an evil smile on my face as I did all of this.**

 **I walk past a coffee shop and slyly drop off there ID's I stole to Ron and Mon. they sat outside of coffee shop with a lab top. Both twins has orange red blind hair and blue eyes. They both dress very sharp with blue suits on.**

 **Once Ron and Mon were done Hayla walk past them picking up the ID's artful. Hayla was always the hot head of my group. Always the first to fight on the first lines. She had a regular red T-shirt on. The T-shirt had the words on it saying 'Daddy little monster.' She also had blue short jeans on. She had red curly wild hair and deep red eyes. She turn the corner and gave the ID's to Raze, her best friend.**

 **Raze short** **hair was brunette and her eyes were brown. Raze was more level headed than her friend. Still she could be just as angry as her. She had a tight white shirt on with a purple short blazer and long purple jeans. Raze went down an ally and climb on a roof away from street cameras.**

 **On top of the roof she meet up with Bradie. Bradie said nothing but took the ID's away from Raze. Raze walk away jumping to another roof. Making sure she was not going back the way she came. Bradie nods her head and turns to leave with the ID's. Bradie was dress in a tight blue shirt and tight light blue jeans, with sneakers on.**

 **Bradie jump from roof top to roof tops. She did long jumps and back flips till she made her way to an ally. She use the ally walls bouncing of one wall to the other. Till she was safely on the ground. She calmly walk out of the ally and head down a street.**

 **She then pass Annay and Annia. They were both blonds with blue eyes. They look like they could be sisters. One they both dress similar. They both had on yellow shirt one. Except Annia yellow shirt was a much darker yellow. Also Annia had a white shorts on and Annay had on a white skirt.**

 **They both head to an enter state where they meet up with Kat and Kate. The two sisters sat outside of a pizza shop eating pizza. Once they saw their blond friends they stood up and walk towards the two blonds.**

 **Kat had a darker shade of brown short hair with even darker fierce blue eyes. Kate moving her long brown hair out of her face walk with her older sister. She had light soft blue eyes.**

 **They cross the street and Annay gave some ID's to Kate and Annia gave some ID's to Kat. All four had some ID's now and all four went different ways.**

 **All four pass the men I stole the ID's from. They gave it back to their respectful owners, without them knowing it was gone in the first place.**

 **We all meet out of the city and smile to one another. We walk happily walk over to the bus stop. We took the bus home happily and didn't speak a word to each other.**

 **Once home we all chilled out on my couch while Ron and Mon set fire to their lap tops at the fire place. I swear this house was old. I mean who the hell still has a fire place.**

 **"** **Tomorrow the Landing Company CEO will be going to prison for fraud. Millions of dollars will be going back to thousands of family's that lost money to them." Kinto spoke walking from the kitchen. Kinto had wild blond spikey hair with deep blue eyes. Kinto had on a white shirt that hug his body with a dark blue blazer on and blue pants on. "Nice work guys. Could have not done it better myself."**

 **"** **It was no big deal. It was nothing we have not done before." Ron spoke with arrogance as he watch his lap top burn. "Doing these job help pay the bills and keep the lights on."**

 **"** **Yeah with the money we make from these jobs, a few burn lap tops is no big deal." Mon said with a smile. "The apple store has its new phone out and I want it."**

 **"** **Well never the less good job." Kinto nods his head.**

 **"** **So did you convince him?" I ask Kinto looking at him from my couch. "With that CEO gone, I want someone else to be in charge of that company. Thus making sure that territory stays out of the mobs hands."**

 **"** **Don't worry Wayna. My contact has taken the job." Kinto confirm to me. "Now let's change the subject. You know Mr. Domino my mother brother is coming to town with your adoptive daughter right?"**

 **"** **Yes I do." I said with a nod of my head. "She will be living with Bradie and her mother. I would like for her to live here but we have little room." I then turn to Bradie who was eating an apple. "Is everything ready for her?"**

 **"** **Yes my mom prepare everything. We have a room for her already ready." Bradie said with a nod of her head.**

 **"** **Good." I said in approval. "Things have been going so good lately. Yawn. I can't remember such a good period of rest."**

 **"** **Well if nothing else needs to be done me and Annay needs to go pick up our son's." Annia said standing up bushing off her white shorts. She then help up Annay. "If were late those dam teacher won't ever stop their bitching!"**

 **"** **She right what's worse our baby daddy already is trying to take custody away from us." Annay spoke as she walk out of the door. "See you guys tomorrow."**

 **My friends then left and I was alone. The next morning I ran down stairs and my mother stop me. "Wayna wait a minute." My mother name Tracy spoke to me. "We have to go to the Gynecology. Remember? You can go to school later."**

 **"** **Um sure mommy." I spoke. I had completely forgotten about that appointment. I sigh… It could not be help. It was not like I was planning anything today anyway.**

 **I and my mother prepare to leave. As we drove in the car I text my friends that I would catch up with them later. As we drove I look out the window and saw someone turn into a wolf like creature. The wolf like creature lady was screaming at someone over the phone. I just scream in shock. "AAAHHHH! Mommy!" I scream to her and she stop the car. "Mommy look! She some sort of wolf creature!"**

 **"** **What?! What the hell are you talking about?!" My mother scream at me and look over my shoulder. "It's just a women yelling on a phone!" The women look at me and her face turn back to normal. My mommy then drove off in aggravation. "I swear Wayna this is annoying. I could have gotten into an accident!"**

 **"** **Mommy I swear that lady turn into some kind of dog creature!" I yell at her.**

 **"** **Wayna please stop. I'm sick of this sick joke you're playing!" My mother scream at me as we drove.**

 **I then went quiet. As we drove in the car I said nothing. We kept driving and I watch people turn into different types of animals. I was convince none of this was real today. So I sat there quiet and said nothing.**

 **We finally made it to the doctor's office and thankfully no one else turn into animals. Still I was quiet and just sat there in my seat. My mother was next to me reading a magazine in the waiting room. There were a few more people with their kids but I was just out of it.**

 **Just then my name was call by the lady at the front desk. "Wayna smith. The doctor will see you now." The women spoke. I got up and walk to the front desk. She press the buzzer to let me in. "Just go in and Doctor Carnal will see you."**

 **"** **Yes… Ok…" I open the door and my mother drop the magazine on the desk. We walk into the office as Doctor Carnal was talking to a boy my age and a young women. The boy had long straight blond hair and his eyes were light blue. The women next to him I guess was his mother.**

 **"** **Alright Randal Thamor. I will call you tomorrow when I'm done. This is a nice thing you're doing for this women." Doctor Carnal said as she hug him. "She will be very excited for this donation."**

 **Randal look very excited and happy. "I'm very happy for her. I know she has been working very hard to have this baby. This is just easier for her so she don't have to pay for sperm." He was so happy that he turn into a blond cat. I just stare at him and hurry into my room with my mom.**

 **"** **Wayna what's gotten into you?" My mother said with a turn of her head. "You been on edge ever sense we gotten out of the car."**

 **"** **Oh it's nothing important mommy." I said with a shake of my head. I then got undress knowing that the doctor was going to be looking at my private parts. I then sat on the table waiting for the doctor.**

 **Doctor Carnal then walk into the room with a needle and smile. "Alright how is my patient?" She ask us and I smile. "Ms. Tracy if you could just wait outside I will be done in a minute."**

 **"** **Um sure. I will just be in the waiting room." My mother spoke and head out the door closing the door behind her.**

 **"** **Alright Wayna I'm just going to inject you with this." Doctor Carnal spoke. I sigh in relief happy that I could just put my pants back on. She saw me going for my pants and she stops me. "No Wayna I need the pants off." I look at her with wide eyes.**

 **After I receive my very unpleasant shot I got my doctors note and head to school. Dam that shot was painful. Once we were in front of the school, I open the car door and step out. "Alright mommy I will see you after school." She wave goodbye to me. I close the car door and head into school.**

 **Once inside of the school the football players ran down the hall. "The Grimm's! The Grimm's!" They scream in anger. I watch some of them turn into wolf, Rhinoceros and vulture like creatures.**

 **"** **So I'm slowly losing my mind." I spoke with a sigh. I then put my hand into my packet and took out my phone. "Oh shit my phone been off this whole dam time." I then walk to class and turn on my phone. I pass a few students as they talk amongst themselves.**

 **"** **Did you hear about the kidnappings?" One girl as her friend. "To think someone from this school was just taken off the street last night."**

 **"** **Yeah I know. The police says only boys have been targeted thou." Her friend reply to her. "What even worse what if it was those Grimm's!"**

 **"** **No… I hear it's some wild animal just snatching them off the street." The other girl spoke. "Still they haven't caught it on tape."**

 **It turns out my phone was bomb with messages from my friends. "Oh shit!" I spoke with wide eyes. I read the messages with shock and awe. It turns out I may just not be going crazy.**

 ** _"_** ** _Need help Wayna! The school is going crazy!"_** **Kat message me.** ** _"Everyone is turning into animals!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _One kid turn into a wolf!"_** **Hayla message me.** ** _"We can really use some help right now!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Were inside of the boy's locker room! We lock ourselves inside of the locker room and barricade the door."_** **Raze message me as well.** ** _"There a back door but it only opens from outside. Help! We can't hold them off for long!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm on my way!"_** **I text them. I then turn and head out of the school. I then ran to the back of the school at full speed and hope it was not too late. "Hang on!" I finally made it to the back of the school GYM and open the door.**

 **My friends ran out and Kinto grab my hand making me run with them. "You came just in the nick of time!" He yell at me. Behind us was the whole football team. They were angry and their face had turn into monsters.**

 **"** **Yes if you had been any later they would have taken us!" Bradie spoke with fear as she ran. "I don't think we can go back in school. We got to run home."**

 **"** **I'm with Bradie on this!" Annia yell running in front of them. "Let's just get out of here!"**

 **We ran straight out of school and head down an ally. It took a while but they manage to get far away from school. We were in a parking lot out of breath from running.**

 **"** **Ok…. So what the hell were those things?" Kinto spoke with fear. "It was like they were targeting me and my brothers. They kept calling us Grimm's."**

 **"** **I don't know Kinto." I spoke with shock. I then look up at my friends. "So just to be clear I'm not the only one who have been seeing monster?"**

 **"** **No we all have been seeing them." Raze explain to me. "We started seeing people turn into creatures on the way to school."**

 **"** **Some ran away from us and others try to even attack us." Kate said sadly looking down. "But more times than not they seem to only want to hurt Kinto, Ron and Mon."**

 **"** **So we ran all the way to school. Sadly it didn't get better." Bradie spoke looking at me. "The football team and other kids chase us all around the school."**

 **"** **One of the kids called me an abomination" Ron spoke in anger as Mon lean against him. "They said we didn't belong here."**

 **"** **Ron calm down. We will figure something out. Let just be glad were not losing our minds." Mon comfort his twin. "We got our friends. And thanks for having our backs there guys."**

 **"** **Eh…It's no problem someone mess with you they mess with us." Annay said pushing his shoulder. "Were a family guys and we stick together, Right?"**

 **"** **Yeah! It's all we have now in this strange world of monsters." Annia said with a smile. She then look at me with worry. "Wayna what do we do now? Do we go back to school or do we go home now?"**

 **I look at my friends as I think about what to do. "We will go home now." I then turn to Kinto. "You said they called you and your brothers Grimm's right?"**

 **"** **Yeah? Why?" Kinto ask with curiously.**

 **"** **We have to accept were part of a new world now guys. Which mean there different creatures and races." I speculated. "They call you and your brothers Grimm's. I think that might be what you are."**

 **"** **You think were Grimm's." Kinto spoke with a cork brow.**

 **"** **What the hell is a Grimm?" Ron said with confusion.**

 **"** **I don't know. But whatever a Grimm is it might be pass down from mother to child." I explain to them. "So first order of work. We go to Kinto home and speak to Ms. Valla."**

 **"** **She right Mom or Dad might have the answers we need." Kinto spoke to them. "Also it's getting late. I don't want to stay out all night with people turning into monsters."**

 **We made our way home and few times people ran away from us. It was just scary. We saw people turn into rats, mice, tigers and wolves. To be truthfully it was the freakiest walk home I ever had to endure. But I was glad. I knew I wasn't crazy or alone.**

 **Once we made it to our neighborhood we head to Kinto house. "Mom are you home!" Kinto yell opening the door. We followed behind him closing the door behind us.**

 **"** **Mom were home earlier." Ron and Mon spoke the same time. Ms. Valla was cutting up vegetable for dinner in the kitchen. Ms. Valla had red long hair with brown eyes. "Kinto on the war path!"**

 **"** **Shut up you two." Kinto snap at them as he walk up to his mom. "Mom we need to talk."**

 **"** **About what son?" She ask him with worry. "Why are you yelling?"**

 **"** **Kinto calm down." I advise him. "You'll only upset her and then you will get nothing."**

 **"** **Um I'm confuse. Why aren't you guys in school?" Ms. Valla ask with confusion. "What going on?"**

 **Kinto them calms himself and his shoulders drop. "Mom do you know what a Grimm is?" Kinto ask his mother calmly.**

 **"** **Um no son." Ms. Valla spoke with even more confusion. We look at each other with upsetting glances. She didn't have an answer and this just left us with nothing. We were alone on this. "Did something happen at school?"**

 **"** **Um no mom. We just got into a fight is all…" Kinto spoke stepping back from his mother. "If it's ok we were all going outside now."**

 **"** **Kinto that not the truth. Tell me what's wrong?" Ms. Valla demand from us. "Listen I don't know what a Grimm is, but I know you all aren't telling me something!"**

 **"** **Mom it's nothing really." Ron spoke with a grin. "It's just someone called us a Grimm and told us a lie. That all."**

 **"** **Really?" Ms. Valla turn her head with worry.**

 **"** **It's fine." Mon spoke in reassurance. He then spot the mail on the table. "Alright mail is here. I'm expecting a tickets to computer convention."**

 **"** **Sorry son there no tickets, but something else interesting did come in the mail." Ms. Valla then took out a latter from her cooking drawers. "This is a letter from the people who does wills. Your grandfather on your father side, left you and your brothers something."**

 **Kinto then look very upset and surprise as well. "Really? Are you sure?" Kinto spoke taking the latter. "What do you think he left us?"**

 **"** **I don't know son. But I have to go to a meeting at the IRS." Ms. Valla said with a smile. "I want you to take your brothers and go to this meeting. I'm sorry I can't go with you sweat's."**

 **"** **It's all right mom. Thanks for telling us." Kinto said looking at the letter sadly. Ron and Mon wanted to comfort him but they just didn't know how. "Well do this first thing in the morning."**

 **As Kinto and the rest of us began to leave. Ms. Valla stop him. "Boys stop." They stop in their tracks and look back at her. "I know things have been hard, but it will get better. Be brave for me son. Can you do that?"**

 **They look at her and smile. "We can do that." Kinto spoke with a nod of his head.**

 **"** **We got it mom." Ron agree with his older brother.**

 **"** **Yeah I'm sure grandpa left us something cool!" Mon spoke with a smile. "See you mom."**

 **"** **Bye sweeties." Ms. Valla said with a small smile. She knew what she said was weak but what else could she say. Nothing she do could ever take her son's pain away.**

 **After we left the Kinto home we head to the forest area of Atlanta. There was nothing but a few abandon cars there. We all sat on the car hoodies and grass talking to one another. Kinto was quietly looking at the latter.**

 **I was laying on top of the car looking at the sky and him. "Kinto buddy…" I spoke to him siting up. "I know this must be hard for you. But I think your grandfather would want you to be happy."**

 **"** **How can I be happy knowing that he was killed Wayna?" Kinto gritted his teeth in disgust. Ron and Mon look at each other upset but said nothing. "Not just him but everyone on my father side of the family been massacre." He then stood up clinching his fist looking up at us. "What's worse is that my older brother did it all. He is the cause for all my pain!"**

 **"** **You told me your father side of the family was killed! But you never told me you had an older brother!" I said with wide eyes. I turn to my other friends for confirmation. "Did you guys know about this?"**

 **"** **Yes." Bradie spoke with concern. "We did know who killed thim. We were all pretty small when it happen Wayna and you were not around when it did."**

 **"** **Me and Kat did not see the killings just the end result of it" Kate explain grabbing her arm. "My dad and we have not hear from them in a while. So we both went to go check on his aunts, uncles and cousins. All we found was a blood bath."**

 **"** **I will never forget the day it happen. Yeah Kate started vomiting and I was screaming. There was just so much blood everywhere and it wasn't just dead adults. There were dead kids to. Those kids… They were our friends. My dad took us home and got the other fathers." Kat explain it to us doing her best to describe that day. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I... Miss… them… to this very day I don't know why he did it. Sometimes I don't want to remember it. Still they were my friends and I don't want to forget them."**

 **"** **We live next door to each other. We didn't even hear any screams. I and Annia mom live together. Which means we live with one another." Annay said looking down. "He did all of that so smoothly."**

 **"** **Yeah we didn't hear a pep. Now that I think a about it was like he was some kind of assassin." Annia said looking her friend. "I mean who has those type of skills?"**

 **"** **I'm confuse. Where was Kinto, Ron and Mon in all of this?" I ask with a cork brow. "I mean how Kinto and his family is not dead?"**

 **"** **Well only Kinto can answer that?" Hayla explain to me. "I saw them being rush to the hospital. Beyond that I saw nothing more."**

 **"** **Kinto you don't have to talk about it if you don't want." Raze said putting her hand forward. "No one is forcing you to talk about it."**

 **"** **She right." I said looking down. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."**

 **Kinto then turn around with anger. "No! I need to talk about this and if he ever comes back to kill me then…. I want the people I care about to be ready!"**

 **"** **Kinto are you sure?" Ron ask with a turn of his head. "We have not seen him in year. We can barely remember him?"**

 **"** **Yeah he might have forget on about us. We might be in the clear." Mon look at him with fear. "We can move on from this."**

 **"** **No we cannot you two! I won't rest till I killed him myself!" Kinto snap at them with furry. He then look at me. "The only reason I live now is to kill my big brother. You want to know what happen that day. I will tell you!" Ron and Mon look uneasiness but said nothing. "I was in my room playing with Ron and Mon. We got hungry and head down stairs to get something to eat. But when we got to the bottom of the stairs there was a puddle of blood. I ran for mom so she can fix it…. But she just couldn't because she was the one broken. My brother Koroto shot her and my dad. Mom was choking on her blood. We ran to her but I was shot in the shoulder by him. Ron and Mon were in a corner too afraid to move. He was so cold when he look at me. It was like my brother was gone. I scream at him, demanding why he was doing this. He stop and just look at me. He simply told me it was fun. He then shot Ron and Mon. He then simply left." Kinto gritted his teeth looking at the ground in anger. "He left us to die! To bleed out on the dam floor!"**

 **For a long time no one talk. I finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry Kinto." I spoke looking down. "I had no Idea it was that bad."**

 **"** **Yeah well now you know. I want nothing more than to kill the dam baster." Kinto spoke looking at me. "I won't let anyone stand in the way of that dream Wayna. No one!"**

 **"** **Kinto I-" I stop in mid-sentence and started to scream. My bones began to twist and crack. I grew black and blond fur, also my eyes were red. "What the hell!" My back stretch out and then I seem to black out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wayna scream in fear falling to the ground. Wayna eyes were now red and had long sharp K-9 teeth. Her clothes rip off as she seem to only get bigger. She was a mixture of some lion hybrid wolf.**

 **Hayla ran to her but soon started to scream herself. "Aaahhh!" she scream as she watch her hands grow green with sharp lizard claws. She grew blue fur with spots all over her as her clothes tore right off. "What's happening to me?" soon she black out and her eyes turn yellow. She look like a lizard and clouded leopard hybrid.**

 **"** **AAAHHHH" Raze scream as well her eyes turn yellow and she grew a yellow beak with saber tooth's teeth growing out of her mouth. Her bones twist and turn as she drop down on all fours. She had white fur with black spot and her cloths tare right off as she grew. Once it was over she look like a hybrid of a yellow bird of paradise and a white panther with spots.**

 **Kinto watch his friends change and back away from them. Ron and Mon watch them change as well and ran behind their older brother. "Kinto what the hell is going on?!" Ron spoke in fear. "Our friends are turning into monsters!"**

 **"** **I have no Idea!" Kinto spoke looking at his friends change. "But today has gotten more than just crazy!"**

 **"** **What do we do?" Mon ask in fear.**

 **"** **There nothing we can do…" Kinto spoke fear as he watch his friends change.**

 **Bradie grew bigger as well. She scream in agony from the fear. "AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Bradie grew light brown fur all over her body as her bones change. Her cloths rip as her drop down on all fours. Horns began to grow all over her body. One her change was done she was the size of a pony. She look like a cross between a coyote and a rhinoceros.**

 **Annia was already half way done with her transformation. She was on all fours with fox like pointy ears, but her face was hairless as if she was going ballad. She grew very muscular and her mouth had a row of razor sharp teeth. She had a long bushy fox like tail. Her pupils were yellow but her eye whites were black. "Ggggrrrr!"**

 **Annay was totally different. She was on all fours with the face structure of a wolf and horns like a ram. She grow the body of a wolf but her front hands was soon replace with hoofs. Her feet were now paws. She had a wolf tail and her fur was orange. "AAAUUGGHHH!" She roar out in anger. She was like an Ox and wolf hybrid.**

 **Kat transformation was done. She was like a porcupine mix with a lion and scorpion. She had a long scorpion like tail and her fur was blond. She had white spike with black tips all over her body. She let out a loud lion roar. "RRROOAAAARRR!" she went clawing the ground.**

 **Kate transformation was a different story. She was some type of mixture of a bat and jackal like creature. She was not all that fluffy quiet hideous, with bat like ears and red eyes. She had razor sharp teeth and a fluffy tail.**

 **"** **Maybe we should run?" Ron spoke hiding behind his brother. "I mean they just turn into monsters? Do they even remember us?"**

 **"** **Of course they remember us right?" Mon ask with broken hope. "I mean we knew each other sense we were just kids. They could not have forgotten us right?"**

 **Wayna took a step forward in this new form. Kinto took a step forward too. He was keeping his eyes on her red eyes. "There our friend's guys. We just can't give up on them." Kinto explain to his brothers. "Maybe I can reach them." Wayna seem passive but when Kinto reach out his hand to pet her head in a second she snap her jaw in an attempt to bite him. "I guess not!"**

 **"** **Growl!"**

 **"** **ROAR!"**

 **"** **SNARL!"**

 **The three boys then turn to run from the pack of monster. Which were or are their friends. The boys ran to the city with the pack of animals behind them. "Run guys don't look back." Kinto yell to his little brothers.**

 **"** **Were trying but their fast Kinto!" Mon yell doing his best not to look back. He zing and zap to throw them off of him but the girls were still on him. Out of pure wit he stop and twist around, making the girls trip over their own paws. Mon then smile running catching up with his brothers. "Sorry girls! But I don't want to be dinner!"**

 **"** **Over there the light poles." Kinto spoke with glee. "Both of you start climbing. I'll keep them busy."**

 **"** **What about you!" Ron ask in panic. "They will kill you!"**

 **"** **Don't worry about me!" Kinto snap at him. "Just do as I say!" Kinto stop in his tracks picking up a big rock. Wayna was right behind him with snapping her jaws. He hit her square in the jaw causing her mouth to bleed. Ron and Mon ran up a light pole looking at Kinto.**

 **"** **Yelp!" Wayna went.**

 **"** **Sorry Wayna!" Kinto spoke and started to run down the street. The rest of their monster friends check out Wayna to see if she was alright. They sniff her and nuzzle her.**

 **Wayna growl with a bloody mouth but gave chase. She went fast into a run after Kinto. Her claws digging into the earth as she chase. Kinto could hear them behind him. "Dam they are fast!" Kinto spoke with anger. He turn down an ally with a dead end. "Dam it dead end!" He then saw something else. A metal stair way with a ladder. "Yes!" He jump on the dumpster and climb up the ladder. Wayna jump on dumpster about to bite his ankle but Kinto was already out of reach.**

 **The rest of the girls gather around her with growls and Snarls. Wayna look the other way. She sniff the air and then ran off with the rest of the girls behind her.**

 **Kinto watch them leave and then felt alarm. "Oh no there loose on the neighborhood!" He climb down the latter and head round to the corner. He ran down the street to look up to his siblings. "Did you two see where they went?"**

 **"** **Yeah they head back to the forest." Mon spoke sliding down the pole with his brother. "It's so strange. I mean they had a whole city to run around. But they go back to the forest?"**

 **"** **I don't understand it either. So what should we do now?" Ron said getting on the ground. "I mean how are going to help them?"**

 **"** **I want you two to head to the hard wood store. Get some chains and see it you can get some over size collars." Kinto direct them with a commanding voice. "Move fast maybe we can chain them to a tree."**

 **"** **But what are you going to do?" Mon ask with worry. "They will take you apart!"**

 **"** **I'm going try to locate them and keep them away from other people." Kinto explain running to the forest. "You two just hurry. The more time we waste means, the more people they can hurt."**

 **His brothers ran into the city to the closet wood store. He head into the forest, doing his best to locate them. He saw some tracks of different animals. He had a gut feeling that it was them, but it could be just some wild animal.**

 **He could not debate if it was them. He was losing time. He follow the tracks and broken a tree branches. He also found clumps of fur on trees.**

 **He eventually made his was to an open field. He found them. There in the distance he found them hunting a herd of deer. He could not distinguish who was who. So he just watch them hunt.**

 **They were huge as they caught one tearing it apart. They were the size of horses. The deer did not even have a chance to squeal in terror at the beast who were killing him.**

 **Kinto watch from a safe distance in the brush of night. There was clearly one dominate beast. "That has to be Wayna." Kinto spoke with a whisper. The hybrid wolf and lion creature took charge looking around growling at the rest of them. He made his way closer to them in the cover of night. Still something was off. "Why aren't they eating it?"**

 **He watch them carry the kill back into the forest. Kinto then made haste to follow them. Still he kept his distance trying his best not to be seen. He follow them for a few hours deep into the woods. Finally they made it to a rocky area. Kinto was on top of a hill between two trees.**

 **He then watch them take the dead deer down a deep tunnel. "What the hell are they doing?" Someone then put their hand on his shoulder. He jump a little, turning around fast. He look up breathing a sigh of relief. "How did you two find this place?"**

 **"** **They leave quite the trail. Hehehe." Ron spoke with a bunch of heavy chains in his arms. Mon was right behind him as well with a bunch of chains in his arms. The twins then duct down low. "So how are they?"**

 **"** **Their fine but I want to get into that tunnel." Kinto inform them. "So I want you two to distract them so I can check it out."**

 **"** **Distract them! They will kill us!" Ron snap at him in an undertone. "Besides how are we supposed to catch them? There too many of them!"**

 **"** **We will figure out a way. Just don't keep us waiting."" Mon spoke looking down at his monster friends. "Do you have any idea what's in there?"**

 **"** **No, but they kill a deer and didn't eat it on the spot." Kinto spoke moving from his brothers. "I know they don't have kids. So who are they feeding?"**

 **"** **I don't know but we should get ready." Ron said as a matter of fact. "Let's just get this over with."**

 **Kinto move downhill to a bunch of bushes. He watch his brothers from on top of the hill. He nods his head in their direction.**

 **"** **Ready?" Mon ask his brother.**

 **"** **Do I have a choice?" Ron said in reply.**

 **The two twins then made themself seen to their monster friends. Their monster friends lift their heads looking at them. Some of them growl and others snarl.**

 **"** **Hey Hayla I drank all the mountain dew. I'm also the reason why you can't get back together with Rick from band class!" Ron yell with his tongue out at them. "And Wayna I ate all the chocolate! Hahaha!"**

 **"** **Hey Raze I stole your jacket to sell on eBay!" Mon yell at them as well. "And Kat I give your new gun to a pawn dealer! Kate did not give it away, I did it!"**

 **Just then all of the monster girls broke out into a run after them. They growl presenting their sharp teeth and bloody mouth from the deer's.**

 **"** **Oh shit!" Ron scream running with his brother. "I hope Kinto knows what he's doing!"**

 **"** **Just shut up and run!" Mon snap doing his best to run with the chains. "We need to find a way to chain them up!"**

 **Kinto watch them lead his monster friends away. He step out of the bushes and look around just in case one of his friends was still around. Once he was sure he was in the clear, he ran into the dark cave tunnel. He only had his cell phone for light. As he walk down the dark tunnel he heard crying and talking.**

 **"** **I want to get out of here!"**

 **"** **How can we? The walls are too tall!"**

 **"** **Those dam monsters did a good job of digging this trench!"**

 **Kinto walk a little faster, doing his best not to step on something. "Hello?" He called out. He was greeted with screams of help and pleads.**

 **"** **Help us!"**

 **"** **Were over here!"**

 **"** **Hurry before the monsters come back!"**

 **Kinto kept running till he stop, verging on tumbling down an edge. What he saw left him in wonder. He look down in a trench and saw a pack of filthy teenager young men gazing toward him. Kinto look and saw numerous remains of dead deer. "Oh shit! You guys are the children that disappeared!"**

 **Kinto help taking a gander at all of them. It simply daybreak on him that his companions were the ones to hijack these children from school. Perhaps not intentionally but rather they positively did.**

 **"** **Kinto is that you?" One of the kids as him.**

 **"** **You got to get us out of here. Before they come back!"**

 **"** **Are you the only one?"**

 **"No my brothers were here to. I heard some shouting while I and my siblings were camping." Kinto lie to them. He knew his companions were blameworthy. However perhaps they didn't realize what they were doing. Dam! It was an insane day. He required more information before he settled on a choice. "Hang on! I will go get some rope or something to use to force you up!" He glance around and saw nothing that could be used as rope. "I'll be right back!"**

 **"** **Please hurry!"**

 **"** **Don't leave us here!"**

 **Ron and Mon were running now as quick as possible. They couldn't keep this up for long. The young ladies were surrounding them. They quickly glancing around and could see that they had no place else to run. Their monster friends circle around them, prepared for the murder.**

 **Wayna stroll forward from the dim light. Her teeth was appearing, with blood trickling from them. Her red eyes shining oblivious. Her paws as yet trickling with blood as her snarl. Regardless of the fact that the blood was from a deer, the twins knew they were next.**

 **"Fuck Mon! We got these chains and collars, yet we will bite the dust before we get it around their necks." Ron said capitulating. He watch them circle in on them. He heard the snarls and growls. "What the hell are we are going to do?"**

 **"I don't have no idea!" Mon said pitifully as he gaze upward and saw that the sun was going to rise. "We can't surrender!" He said with spirit. He venture forward not looking away from this new creature structure Wayna has taken. "Wayna I know you're in there! You are a high class extortionist, however you are additionally the coolest boss! One of our greatest friends! You need to fight! We need you!"**

 **Wayna occupied her red eyes and look down at her paws. Her ears retreated as though she was attempting to recollect. She then snarl gazing upward, snapping her jaws. She jump forward attaching Mon to the ground. "I figure not." Mon talked taking a gander at her in trepidation. The rest of their friends charge over as their paws and hoof hit the ground.**

 **"** **Mon!" Ron scream running over to them.**

 **The sun was up and Wayna moan with a whimper. She roll over off Mon as her body began to change. Ron look around and saw his others friends change as well. They were going back to normal. Mon look at his twin with happiness. "Nailed it!" Mon yell jumping up and high fiving his brother.**

 **They both look down at their now bare companions. "So what are we going to do?" Ron said looking down at his exposed companions. "We better Find Kinto."**

 **Kinto had drag an enormous log down the passage. It was diligent work however he completed it. He had done this no less than six times. He look down to the young men with trust this would work. "Okay, get out of the way. I'm going to use this like a lever and you guy simply climb up."**

 **"** **Alright Kinto." One boy yell up to him. He turn his attention to the other boys. "Move out of the way!"**

 **Once the boys was out of the way, he began to drop the heavy logs down the ledge. Once he was done it was a solid bridge leading up to where he was. "Alright. From smallest to biggest." Kinto inform them. The boys nod their heads and began to send their smallest up. Once that was done, the bigger ones began to climb up. "Take your time and one at a time."**

 **Now that everyone was up from the deep hole, they all head out. "Thanks man we been down there for weeks." One of the boys inform him. "Those monsters have been feeding us deer that they caught."**

 **"** **Really?" Kinto ask with a cork brow.**

 **"** **What have you guys been drinking?" Kinto ask them with worry.**

 **"** **Disgusting as this sounds, we have been drinking the blood of the dead deer's." The boy inform him with a shudder. "That trench was so deep, that we could not climb out. They would visit us every night and sometimes bring new boys with them."**

 **Kinto look down in stress. 'So this have been continuing for quite a long time?' Kinto thinks in his mind. He then look up at the boy and smile. "Well don't worry. The monster is gone now and won't ever be bothering you again." Kinto then look up and saw his twin brothers. "You should gather the boys. Then we can all head back."**

 **Kinto then made haste to his brothers. "Where are they?" Kinto ask them in a whisper.**

 **"** **They are a sleep and naked on the forest ground." Ron told him with a cross of his arms. "We were lucky. Wayna was about five seconds away from making Mon lunch."**

 **"** **We were lucky." Mon agree with a shudder. "But I think their transformation only last all night."**

 **"** **But they have been doing this for weeks." Kinto inform them.**

 **"** **How do you know?" Mon ask him with confusion. "This is their first night change."**

 **"** **No this is our first night seeing them change. They have been kidnapping boys from our school." Kinto correct him looking down upset. "One of the boys told me how long they been down there and he said for weeks." Ron and Mon gasp in surprise. "That not all. He told me that they would bring someone new all the time."**

 **"** **So I guess they have been feeding them Deer, which they catch huh?" Ron guess. Kinto nod his head confirming it. "So what are we going to do?"**

 **"** **First I'm going to get these guys some help. You two get the girls back home. I will meet up with you guys later." Kinto inform them. "If they wake up, tell them what happen."**

 **"** **Alright we will tell them." Mon spoke and turn walk back to the girls. "Just get those boys home."**

 **Kinto turn around as his brothers made their way back to the girls. Kinto made his way over to the boy he was talking to earlier. "Alright is everyone ready to go?"**

 **"** **Yeah they are." The boy spoke to him. He then turn to the other boys. "Alright everyone get ready. We're going home."**

 **Back to Ron and Mon end they found all their friends slowly awaking. Wayna look up at them with sleepy eyes. "Ron? Mon? What happen? Did we wake up naked somewhere weird again?" Wayna ask them with a turn of her head. Ron and Mon just look at each other.**

 **"** **Let's just say you guys had a big night." Ron said with a smile as he help Wayna to her feet and watch the rest of them stand up.**

 **"** **Hehehehe… We will explain later." Mon spoke happily. "Let's just get you guys home."**


End file.
